Invasion from the north
Prologue A cold wind rolled down from the mountains. Seven cats padded towards the edge of a very marshy forest area. "Hurry up Silverfang, we don't have all night." A brown tabby she-cat called over her shoulder to a handsome, silver tom. "I'm coming Nightleap." The two cats headed back towards the group that waited a few fox lengths away, barely visible among the thick brush that enclosed the two. A strange howling came faintly from the other side of the brush. "What was that?" Nightleap whispered. "I don't know, lets go check it out." Silverfang whispered. The two cats padded towards the source of the noise. "Silverfang," Nightleap whispered, "what do you think it could be?" "I don't know Nightshade but you stay here I will go check it out." "Be careful," Nightleap called out as she padded over the border. She padded to the edge of the thick barrier and perked her ears to try and her what her mate was doing. Nothing but the cool whisper of the north wind met her sense. She waited and waited but heard nothing, not even the tiniest scent of her mate hung in the air. Nightleap began to grow scared, what if something happened to him? Nightleap sprung forwards and charges in the direction that her mates scent led. Suddenly a blood culturing screech split the night. Nightleap knew that voice. She pushed harder and sprinted towards the metallic scent of fresh blood that lay in a near by clearing. Nightleap leaped across a wall of thorns and rushed into the clearing where the scent originated. Nightleap looked in horror to the mangled body of Silverfang, blood gushed from a wound in his side and his neck was twisted at a very awkward angle. Nightshade could bear no more and turned to flee but suddenly a huge beast leaped from a gorse bush right in front of her. It snarled as drool dripped from its massive jaws and its mass of fur swayed with the breeze. Nightshade tried to flee but the best was on top of her before she could turn back. She felt searing pain in her neck and her vision blurred. Is this how I will meet my end? ''She wondered. ''At least I will be with Silverfang in Starclan. Chapter 1 "Lazy piece of fox dung," A young, beautiful pure gold tabby she-cat with pure blue eyes called behind her to a young orange tom with massive black front paws. "Sorry Sky," The tom called. Sky turned to face the tom and whispered,"Okay Sun, those strange clan cats territory is right over there, so now we have to be very quiet and not leave any trace of our scent." "Got it Sky," Sun replied in a hushed voice. "Okay now don't mess this up stupid furball." "Yes I know sky alright ease up." Sky grunted and watched Sun pad down the sheer cliff that looked down upon those clan cats. That piece of hare dung better not mess this up or we will be as dead as a fish out of water. Sky thought silently to herself. She needed this prey. Her belly was eating itself because of the harsh leaf bare that hit. Her mate had died and left her alone with Sun and she twisted her paw so she couldn't hunt. She murmured a prayer and stalked off to check on Suns progress. She skirted around a large boulder that blocked the well-trod path below and padded down towards the Shadowclan forest. She loved this part of the forest but she knew she would never belong with those strange cats who lived together in the heart of the territory. Sky needed that food soon, it felt as if her belly was eating itself. "Look Sky!" Sun called from beyond the trees, "I got a mouse!" "Shut up you stupid furball," Sky hissed as she cuffed Sun's ear. Sun slinked back and dropped the small morsel at her paws and dashed away. Sky instantly felt bad but she was not in a good mood, she was starving and the up coming leaf-bare did not help. Sun trotted up from the hill, empty pawed. "Where is the food you good for nothing piece of hare dung?" Sky screeched. "I-I couldn't find any then those clan cats came and drove me out." Sun stuttered. Sky's stomach let out a small whine, a reminder of the cat's starvation. "Well go back and find something, or must I do everything myself!" Sky stormed down the hill she was standing on and plunged into the dense marsh. Her paws squelched as she lifted them from the mud and plopped them back into the ground. Tall pine trees scattered the landscape blocking out the sun's light. Sky blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust the the darkness. "Sun that good for nothing excuse for a cat" she growled under her breath. She stood tall and pricked her ears. The scent of some creature filled her nostrils. She gazed around, trying to find the source. She followed the trail to a rocky outcrop. The scent dove into a small paw sized hole. She reached her paw down to try and find the scent's source. Hundreds of lizards suddenly sprung out onto the rocks. Sky screeched as some of them climbed onto her pelt and back. She tried to shake their sticky hand off of her but they clung on. She whipped her head back and forth, biting at any of the slimy bodies. She finally managed to rid herself of the foul creatures. "Disgusting creatures ruining my pelt," Sky murmered as she picked up the dead lizards that littered the ground. She trotted back the way she came and dropped the creatures. "This is the best we got," she meowed. "I guess you'r right," Sun replied. "Why can't we just join the clans? They have plenty of food and we would never be starving again!" "I told you hairball, those cats are not to be trusted with their petty 'code' and 'rules'," Sky hissed. Sun dipped his head in defeat and dug into to the slimy body of a lizard. Chapter 2